…the forest for the trees…
by pigwiz
Summary: A perfect storm could be, the perfect storm. Now, finaly finished! I PROMISE! :
1. Chapter 1

…the forest for the trees…

Chapter 1

…"Carl's! How are you? I wanted to call and wish you guys a Merry Christmas… I know, it's been forever… How's Victor? Great! Glad to hear it… Yes we're ok, to a point I guess… Yeah, well last July I threw Tony out… Yes, I know, you told me in the beginning… I'm just glad I didn't marry Tony, like he wanted… Carly, you wouldn't believe it. That bastard comes home drunk and wants to mess around, you know, and I said no. The ass hit me! You would think he would know better than to lay a finger on Sam Benson now wouldn't you… Then, listen to this; he comes here about a month ago ranting about his TV here in the front room. It's not his TV. Fred bought this for us before Fred and I divorced… Anyway, Tony is drunk again, no surprise, and falls into the TV during his rant, knocks it over and that was the end of our nice big flat panel. All poor Suzi has left is this tiny portable in her room… Well, kid, I really need to get off the phone. Fred is supposed to be here in about an hour to pick up Suzi. Yeah, he has her for a week. I know he's missed her, he's been out of town and before that I was on vacation. She hasn't seen her dad in almost three months… I don't know Carl's, I haven't seen him since Memorial Day weekend myself. I guess he and his girlfriend are fine. I'll tell him you've asked about them and tell him to give you a call… Oh, I know, that gal he's with is such a witch… Yeah, it's getting really dark. We're in for a big storm. I'll bet you and Vic are running around in shorts and T shirts… OK Carl's, talk to you soon and thanks again for the tickets… Love you guys too, Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

…the forest for the trees…

Chapter 2

This traffic sucks, and it sure looks like it's going to rain like hell anytime now. Oh well, life in Seattle… You know, the Seattle rain festival, hard to miss it. It starts New Years Day and runs through New Years Eve. But these clouds are dark, not gray, nearly black. Gonna be a big storm, huge.

What are all these people doing out driving on Christmas Eve? You'd think they would be home! You have to wonder how many of these folks are doing what I'm doing. On the way to pick up their kid from the ex. Hard to say, but I bet more than you would imagine.

I guess Sam and I had a pretty good run in these modern times. We were together five and a half years before we got married, then nearly six more years before we split up. Yep, from halfway through our Junior year in High School. This coming January will be three years since we were divorced. Time sure flies… Suzi will be four in March.

I've sure missed Suzi! I haven't seen her since early September! Sam had her vacation for a month, and then I was gone on business for nearly eight weeks. I'll bet she's grown like a weed! She's going to be so thrilled for Christmas! I just picked up a nice tree on the way here. Her presents are in the back, under the camper shell. Along with a 52 inch television I'd got for my own gift to me. Galaxy Wars videos will be HUGE on that TV!

Around this corner and there it is! Our old house. I'm really pleased it worked out that Sam could stay there. I have to help her with the house payment every so often, but I really don't mind since it gives Suzi more stability. I just wish Sam's boyfriend would kick in his part every so often. That slime ball doesn't deserve Sam. Heh, he should be with my ex girlfriend, they deserve each other. Hmmm, I wonder why Sam didn't have the wonderful Tony put up the Christmas lights this year. Tony's truck isn't in the driveway. I think I'll back in, so I can load Suzi's stuff into the back of my pickup from the garage. It's going to pour any moment now, no sense getting drenched loading her toys and clothes and stuff. I've only got her for a week, but Sam will have everything but the kitchen sink packed up for her to bring to my apartment.

OK, trucks parked right in front of the garage door, just roll it up to load stuff, good. It's really cold! I'll bet it has dropped fifteen degrees since I got the Christmas tree! There's Suzi jumping up and down like a jack-in-the-box! At least somebody is glad to see me! Standing right behind Suzi is Sam. Man, Sam still is a looker. Can't deny it, too bad it didn't work out for us.

"Hi Suzi! How's daddy's princess?" I picked her up and gave her a big hug and kiss. I sure have missed her. Suzi is indeed the best thing that's ever happened to me. While still holding Suzi, I turned to Sam "Merry Christmas! Do you and Tony have plans for the holiday?"

Sam had no sooner started to respond when there was a tremendous flash followed by a thunder clap that shook the walls! Suzi was scared, she grabbed me around my neck and nearly strangled me! Sam had always had a thing about thunder. She did a minor wilt and held onto my arm. We almost looked domestic, but I had an idea that Tony was the jealous type. I didn't want to make a scene if he turned up, so I quickly moved away from her. Sam looked a bit startled and embarrassed. She mouthed a weak 'sorry' to me. I just shrugged.

"No problem, Sam. I just didn't want to stir up the pot with Tony on Christmas Eve."

Again, just as she was about to reply, there was more lightning and thunder. This time it was followed by a deluge. Rain was coming down in sheets. Hell, it wasn't just sheets; it was the whole damn bed! It was really pouring. The roof gutters on the house were overflowing already. The street gutters were filling up at an alarming rate. Right about now is when I was really pleased Sam and I bought this house. One of the reasons I liked it is that it's high on the lot, about ten or so feet above the sidewalk. Hard to flood a place this high.

"Sam, what do you think if I leave Suzi and just go before Tony gets home. I'll come back and pick her up as soon as it stops raining. I really don't want to take Suzi out in this kind of weather. The streets look dangerous. I don't want to be here and piss off Tony either. That's no way too start Christmas for you guys. Do you mind if I just go then? Is that ok with you?"

"I've been trying to tell you Fred, Tony and I aren't together. He doesn't live here now."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sam."

"Well, I'm sure not." She said.

I was a little startled at that comment I guess. Before I could say anything else, the power goes off. It's only about four, but it's very dark because of the storm. I'm still in the doorway, so I step in to try to save what warm air is in the house. I close the door the rest of the way, and look out the window into the front yard and street. It's started to hale. Great, just great. Worst storm in decades, and it's on Christmas Eve.

"Sam, do you mind if I stay for a bit, until this blows over?"

"Fred, you're not getting out of here until I say you are. You can just call your lovely Karen and tell her that, if the phones are working."

"Well, no need for that. I thought you knew. We're not together anymore either. And don't say your sorry, Sam. Best thing I've done this year is to get away from her."

Suzi pointed out the window; "Look daddy, snow!"

Damn… Snow.


	3. Chapter 3

…the forest for the trees…

Chapter 3

Suzi was right. It was snowing. The wind was really starting to pick up as well. This wasn't good. Seattle and blizzards don't mix.

"OK Sam, I'd really like to stay. It doesn't look like I could get anywhere anyway. I need to get some stuff ready just in case the power is off for a while. Why don't you go upstairs and get any bedding you can and drag it down here."

She was looking out the window, and seemed pretty nervous. She had a good reason to be. The wind was picking up more every second. We were going to have a blizzard. That's not good. I grabbed my coat and went out to the garage. First things first, I cut the tree from the roof of my truck and shook the snow and hale off of it. I hadn't seen a tree in the front room, so I sat it in the corner by the door. Next I backed my pickup into the garage and closed the garage doors. I had a bunch of camping equipment in the back of the truck. I thought that some of it might come in handy. For now, I grabbed a bunch of my camping clothes and laid them out by the truck. I was going to get real wet real fast in just a moment. It was times like these when that ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure. I hadn't lived here in three years. I wasn't sure how many ounces were left lying about.

I went outside and braved the elements looking for my old Bar B Q. There it was, shoved up next to the garden shed. The propane tank was nearly full, and inside the shed there were a couple other full tanks. Good, that was enough fuel to cook for a few days. I grabbed the tanks and carried them into the garage, and then I went back and got the grill. It's not really safe using it in the garage, but I'll open the door a bit. I don't think it would stay lit on the porch.

I'd heard Tony hadn't been a fan of fireplaces. Not long before Sam and I split up, I had bought two cords of oak firewood and had it stacked on the other side of the house. I was betting that Tony was so damn lazy, he'd never touched it. I was right. I got a wheelbarrow and began bringing loads of the wet wood over to the covered porch next to the fireplace door. After about a half hour, I had enough wood piled up to last for a week.

I was soaked to the bone, but I didn't want to change yet. Sam gave me a towel and I dried off a bit. It looked like the fireplace hadn't been used since I had lived here. There is a gas jet system in the fireplace. I'll need it to get the wet wood lit. I just hoped it still worked. I got a match and turned on the jets. WHOOSH! Great! It works! I grabbed a few pieces of the wet wood and threw it on the flames. In just a few minutes the wood was burning and popping and I could turn off the gas.

One more trip outside. I had to get into the basement. I used to grab all the ornamental candles that got thrown out along with some emergency candles and stash them in the basement. I opened the metal door and saw the box of candles on a shelf. There must be a hundred candles or more. I grabbed the box and some candle holders and sealed the door back up. While I was in the garage, I changed out of my soaked clothes into my Levi's and flannel shirt. I was freezing, it was time to go and get warm by the fire. It was night now also; we could set out some candles. The front room was getting pretty toasty now. Seeing Sam and Suzi sitting on the couch in the glow of the fireplace sort of pulled, or more like yanked on my heart strings. Pity things were this way.

I hadn't had a chance to look around the room much, but I did notice a couple of things missing. First of course was the Christmas tree, lack of one really. Second was the television. The DVD player, cable box and TV stand were still there, but the TV was missing. Not that it was any of my business, but I thought I'd ask anyway… I looked back at the scene on the couch. Suzi was just sort of staring at the fireplace. Sam was staring at me, really more like staring through me.

"Sam."

Nothing, I walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"Sam"

"What? Oh, sorry Fred. Yes?"

"Why no Christmas tree?"

"Suzi was going to be with you for the week, so I just didn't get one. Did I see one on the roof of your truck?"

"Yeah, would you like to put it up?"

"Umm, sure, if you don't mind, Fred."

"OK, got any ornaments?"

"Well, yeah, but their in storage… Wait, yes, some, but… c'mon Suzi. Help me get them from the attic."

I watched them leave the room. That was a little different. Sam doesn't normally just space out like that. She also seems so much more needy than normal. That's just not her at all. Maybe I'll ask, but not until the weather has cleared and I can leave. You never know what's going to set that gal off. I don't feel like being the brunt of her rage at the moment. Especially right now, while I'm stuck here. Even more, it would get really bad for poor Suzi. She wouldn't understand at all if her mom and I started ripping each other up. Man, Sam seems almost vulnerable. I'm still surprised those two words, Samantha and vulnerable, can be in the same language. Let alone describing the same person.

I'm going to stand in front of the fireplace. It's easier to think when you're warm.


	4. Chapter 4

…the forest for the trees…

Chapter 4

I went out and got the tree from the garage. Soon, Sam and Suzi came back with a couple medium sized boxes and a tree stand. I put the tree in the traditional spot, in front of the window, while she opened the top box.

Sam looked at me and said "Here they are, kinda mushy, but it's all I've got here at the house."

I couldn't figure out what she could be on about, so I sat next to her on the couch and looked. Oh my… Sam and I had started dating about half way through our Junior year in High School. We had told Carly about 'us' at an iCarly brainstorming session and rehearsal. The next day at school, she had told us that we would be announcing our relationship to the viewers on that weeks show. Sam and I were kind of ticked off about this at first. Carly realized this, but just told us we could either do it this way or she'd do it without us. Carly had asked us to hold hands and just tell folks that we were dating. Neither Sam nor I could figure out why Carly thought this was so important. I mean, what difference would it make to the people that watched the show? The ones that didn't know us wouldn't care, the kids that did know us would know soon enough anyway. So why bother? Carly was adamant, it was going to happen. She explained that the increase in viewers would be huge. Sam had cooked up some little stupid little poem about us that ended with us holding hands and bowing. It put the e z in cheesy, but it was funny, and massively un-Sam-mish. Carly didn't know about it. The night of the webcast, we did our little thing at the end, cracking Carly up, but then I went a bit further and grabbed Sam, dipped her and gave her a massive kiss! Carly caught the entire thing. The page hits were through the roof! Carly had someone at AV Club lift the frame when I had just dipped Sam and began kissing her. Sam's eyes were big as saucers! Then she had the image made into this Christmas tree ornament. I'd forgotten all about it.

Now, where was its mate? Here it is… While in college, we did iCarly specials whenever we could get the three of us together and we had enough time to do it. Sam and I hadn't seen each other for about six weeks, so we were really looking forward to um, you know, seeing each other. We also really did like doing those specials as well. At the end of all those special web casts, I always switched to the camera on a tripod. Then went out front with the girls, where we all wished everyone goodbye, until the next special. I knew I would so own the end of this show. I just had to live through the aftermath, you just never knew with Sam. When I went out front to join the girls, I turned to Sam, dropped to one knee, whipped out a wedding ring and asked her to marry me. Carly shrieked, backed up and fell into a bean bag chair. Sam got rubber legged, dropped to her knees, collapsed into me and started to laugh and giggle all while nodding her head yes… The whole thing was broadcast as part of the live web show. The viewer hits were insane. Here was the picture of it, made into another Christmas tree ornament.

I looked up at Sam, she was looking at me. We just kind of got lost in each others eyes for a moment or two. Suddenly Suzi said "Look! Movies! Can we watch them momma?"

Sam looked at Suzi and said "Sorry honey, the power is off, so the TV in your room won't work"

I looked in the box and saw a bunch of our old iCarly shows that I had saved on disc. And there was the pile of classic Christmas movies like 'Miracle on 34th Street' and 'White Christmas', 'Scrooged', 'A Christmas Carol', 'It's a Wonderful Life' and others. Those old rusty wheels in my head started turning.

I asked Sam if there was anything in the house to eat. We went to the kitchen and found some hot dogs and buns in the fridge and a large ham in the freezer. We took out the ham so it could begin to thaw. I took the hot dogs out to the garage, opened the door, fired up the BBQ and grilled the hot dogs and buns.

While I was busy in the garage, Sam and Suzi trimmed the tree. It looked really good. Great in fact! It was just missing presents. Well, I could fix that little problem.

We sat on the floor in front of the fireplace and ate our hot dogs and chips. It is an odd repast for Christmas Eve, but under these circumstances… I offered to do the dishes. Suzi got a kick out of helping me 'wash' the paper plates in the fireplace. Sam just shook her head and chuckled.

I put my coat on and told Sam I had some stuff to do in the garage. I went out and got Suzi's gifts out of the back of my truck. They weren't wrapped yet, but I had bought a bunch of gift bags and tissue. I was busy putting her gifts in the bags when Sam came out.

"Need any help, Freddie?"

"Yeah, help me with these gift bags, please."

We were done in no time, but I'd been thinking about something for a while, and so…

"What happened to the TV, Sam?"

"Tony broke it. Long story…"

"Ok, help me with this please."

I started dragging the huge TV out of the back of my pickup. I don't think Sam knew what it was at first. When we got the box out she was able to read the labels. She didn't say anything, but looked at me like I was nuts. Why would I want to get a big TV out of the back of my truck. No power meant no TV.

"Fred, what are you going to do with this?"

"Just bear with me. Let's get this in the front room"

She and I drug the big box into the front room and I asked her to cut the cardboard and packing off the TV. Now, I do like to camp, but I guess you'd say it was camping lite. I have to have my computer and a few other toys that require power. I have a nice gas generator in the back of the truck. It should run the TV and DVD player no problem. That is about all it can do, but we can watch movies. That had been our Christmas tradition. We would snuggle and watch those classic holiday movies over a couple days.

I got the generator outside, on the porch. I ran the power cord under the door. Then I hooked the TV up to the DVD box. Power on!

YAY! MOVIES! Suzi's in heaven. Sam just looks at me, grinning, and shaking her head…

"You dork! Who else in town is watching movies in the middle of a blizzard? Good job Freddie. Thanks!"

"Merry Christmas, girls, enjoy the TV."

"You're giving us the TV?"

"Yep, just did."

Sam turned to me and gave me a look I couldn't really understand. She looked really angry. She grabbed my shirt collar and pushed me back a few steps, up against a wall. I hit the wall pretty hard. What the hell was she doing? What did I do?


	5. Chapter 5

…the forest for the trees…

Chapter 5

Sam gets right in my face and says; "Now, you listen to me Benson; if you think giving us this TV is going to get you anywhere…"

Then she leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You're probably right. Um, do overs?"

What the? She's just got that trademark smirk plastered on her face. What do you do when the lips of the most beautiful woman on the planet are about an inch away from you? I kissed her earlobe, then down her neck. Hey, we were married; I know where to start with her. Then I kissed her lips.

Oh my.

When we came up for air, Suzi was looking over at us. We were both blushing like school kids.

"Daddy got an owie, mommy?"

"Daddy is an owie, Suzi"

Suzi giggled. Now, I mean the woman is leaning on me, with her arms around my neck, smirking at me, daring me to do something else. What would any ex husband do? Well, maybe not any, but this ex anyway. I kissed her again, and again, then once more. Then I decided to kiss her once again. Sam was nearly beet red now.

"We had best stop now before we give our daughter an education." She said.

"I can't guarantee stopping anything as long as you're leaning against me like this, Sam."

"Oh" She stepped back and we both sighed.

I was still sort of in shock. I took her hand. This felt like high school all over again.

"You really mean that? You want to try 'us' again? You want to try to put 'us' back together?"

She let go of my hand, put her hand behind my head and pulled me in for a very gentle, chaste, sweet kiss; "Would you if you could?" she asked. This was the gentle, sweet Sam. If you knew her well enough, you knew this Sam was there, but this version of Sam didn't come out to play very often. Even after all the time we had spent together as a couple, I could count on both hands the amount of times she got like this.

"Are you kidding? Losing you was the biggest mistake of my life. Can we start now, Sam?"

"I think we started a few hours ago Freddie."

We both had a good chuckle. I didn't come over here with the intention of getting back together with Sam, but I must admit that it has crossed my mind. Allot. Pretty much every day. For the past three years. I guess it's pretty obvious that Sam had thought about it also. This was her idea, and I was certainly not going to let the opportunity slip through my fingers. I really wanted her back.

We spent the next half hour or so just cuddling on the couch and watching the fire. I don't think either of us said a word. We didn't have too. It just doesn't get any better than that. Suzi's first movie was over, so I got another for her to watch. I picked out 'Rudolph, The Red Nosed Reindeer', it's ancient, at least around forty years old, but it will be good for her to watch it before bed. There's nothing in it to scare her like the ghosts in 'A Christmas Carol'. That would be a good daytime movie for Suzi.

"Who wants some popcorn? I've got some popcorn and a pan so we could pop it in the fireplace; shall I get it out of the truck, Sam?"

"Yeah, I'll get the oil and some butter and sodas from the kitchen."

We made the popcorn in the fireplace. Sam, Suzi and I joked and played and watched the old cartoon. We did what normal families would do on Christmas Eve. I really wanted this back. I think Sam does as well.

Suzi had fallen asleep in my lap. Sam made her up a bed on the loveseat. She was so cute, just like her mom.

Sam looked at me, grinned and said "Let's talk."

Sam and I set out some rules. Nothing too tough, we just wanted to make sure we don't rush into something. As Sam said; "I want this to work. Let's not fuck it up." I feel exactly the same way. One thing she did want was to hold off on sex until we were comfortable with each other again. However, she didn't mind us sleeping together. That was fine with me, you just couldn't say it without it sounding odd. One thing that I really appreciated was that we discussed what had split us up. Friends always commented that it was our constant fighting. Even Carly had told me that. That wasn't it at all. It was that we stopped making up. We stopped talking to each other. We would get mad and stay that way. Sam and I have fought about, well everything, from the first day we met. I honestly believe that we would have never got together if it wasn't for our constant bickering. Sam and I agree completely on this. We need to fight, and we love to make up. That's all there is to it. Our new rule is that we never, ever, go to bed upset with each other. The risks are too great. We both agree that we can probably put things back together again. Strangely, the hardest moment we had was admitting that we still loved each other. That revelation was both truly uplifting and frightening. Frightening? Very. At least to me, and after I explained it, Sam agreed also. We had gotten divorced, spent three years apart, and suffered the company of fools because we were both so damn stubborn. We had been handed each other so easily we hadn't appreciated the perfection of our relationship. We had let it crumble, and hadn't even realized we were still in love.

We couldn't see the forest for the trees…

It was after midnight. We had talked for hours. It was cleansing, and we both really needed that. We pulled out the hide-a-bed from the couch and made up a toasty warm bed. I offered to sleep on the floor in my sleeping bag I had in the truck. That is where I had planned on sleeping. Sam wouldn't hear of it. I tossed some more wood on the fire, and then turned around to find Sam, half naked, getting into bed. This wasn't going to be easy. I had forgotten that she slept in boxers and a wife beater T. I stripped down to my T-shirt and boxers and slid into bed beside her. Sam propped her head up, leaned over and kissed me.

"For a nub, you really were our hero today Freddie, thanks."

I kissed her back.

Let's see, I've gone from Fred to Freddie with the addition of dork and nub. Maybe this will work.

She snuggled up next to me, with her head on my chest. Even with the distraction of Sam lying so close to me, I realized just how tired I was when I lay down. Sam had already fallen asleep, I was right behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

…the forest for the trees…

Chapter 6

I woke up to the smell of coffee, eggs and bacon. I was alone in bed. Did the power come back on? Maybe not, there was fresh wood in the fireplace and the room was nice and warm. Sam steps into view, handing me a steaming cup of coffee.

"Merry Christmas sleepyhead!"

"Merry Christmas Sam! You've been busy this morning!"

Sam grinned at me and gave me a kiss.

I got up and put my pants and shirt on. Sam's hair was wild. Part of it was sticking up, part was combed over every which way.

"New hair do there gorgeous?"

"Shh… Suzi 'fixed' my hair and is doing hers now. She said we should be beautiful for Christmas."

Just then the tiny hair stylist stepped out of the hallway and into the front room. It was all Sam and I could do to keep from laughing. Suzi's thick red hair was everywhere. Up, down and sideways. I got out my phone and got a number of great pictures of the Christmas Coiffures.

After a couple of picture sessions, Sam had returned to the garage and the breakfast preparation. Suzi and I came out to help. Sam had the outside door open, but the garage was pretty warm from the BBQ. We were informed that while the dining room was freezing, the kitchen was nearly as warm as the front room. We would be sitting down to eat at the kitchen table this morning and this evening if the power was still out. Suzi and I set the table and got everything ready.

Breakfast was great! I was pleased to see Sam was returning to normal. She ate all her bacon and eggs, and then got what I couldn't guard on my plate. Suzi admonished both of us for playing at the table. We were told that if we didn't settle down we would get no cookies. I think Sam and I are going to be cookie-less for a long time.

Since Sam had gotten up early and cooked, I cleaned up. I hadn't checked to see if the city had shut off the gas service. Hot water was available at the tap, and the hot water heater seems to be working, so I guess not. Good, we can wash dishes and shower.

I washed dishes while Sam and Suzi got cleaned up and dressed. Then it was my turn. The hot shower felt good, and I had enough camping clothes in the truck for about a week, so I was fine. Sam was picking out a movie for Suzi to watch. I had grabbed my portable radio on one of the trips to my pickup. I had to tune around for a bit to find a radio station that was still on the air. I found the all news station finally. The headlines; Huge snowstorm would last for at least another eight hours. Seattle City Light hoped to have power restored to everyone within the next twenty four hours. Hmmm, one more day of the storm and possibly two more without power.

Hmmm…

The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful. Suzi opened her gifts, we watched old movies, I shoveled some snow and Sam and I started arguing. Now, that might seem like it's the old one step forward and two back. Not with us… With Sam and me it was a giant leap forward. That evening the power kept turning on and off. Good sign, that. Around seven thirty a power crew was on the street checking stuff. The power was back by eight. The Foreman told us that power should be ok from then on. We gave the crew coffee for their thermoses. They helped me fire up the heater.

By nine the house was warm. Sam and I had re-made the beds upstairs. We moved Suzi from her nest in the front room back to her bedroom. Then we straightened up the front room. About three sets of snow plows had rumbled down the street during the day. The city was waking back up.

I got the cable box hooked back up. Some channels were back. The internet was still down. I really needed to check on my apartment. I guess Sam could tell I needed to get some stuff taken care of.

"Ok Benson, here is the way this is going to work. You have a business to run, I understand that. I have my work also. You are here every night for dinner and sleeping. Breakfast is your forte, so you fix it for all of us. You should plan on getting more and more of your stuff here."

After this little speech she just stood there with her arms crossed. I think she expected me to balk at that. Instead, I kissed her, and kept going until she pushed me away. We were both panting.

"I take it that you agree with my requests, Freddie? Good. I'm tired, let's go to bed."

I was in bed before Sam. I was fried. I remember our old bed being wonderfully comfy. It was. I was just about to nod off when Sam crawls in. She sits up and nudges me awake.

"Like my 'T'?"

"Huh? Oh, it's different. What's that it says?"

Printed on the T shirt was

'Been There, Done That'.

At first I couldn't figure out what she meant, and then it dawned on me…

She giggled as I pulled up her shirt. It was very un-Sam-mish.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Folks! A couple people asked me to continue this, so here it is. I hope everyone had a fantastic Valentines and holiday. ~pig~**

* * *

…the forest for the trees…

Chapter 7

I've pretty much always been an early riser. Today was no different. I was up a little after five. It was Friday, the day after Christmas. The entire world was off work today, except maybe me. Since I ran my own business, I was never off. I needed to get back to work, besides, it relaxed me. I do free lance computer programming. I do it very well, very quickly, extremely accurately and am paid very well for it. My computers were at my apartment. Last night, Sam had mentioned that I needed to begin bringing my things back over to the house. To pack and move my entire apartment would take no more than three or four hours. With most of that time spent in Suzi's room. The apartment was a bunch of blank walls, someplace to sleep at best. Here is where I lived.

I went out and opened the garage door, and rearranged the stuff that was supposed to be in the truck. Since I was moving back in, allot of it could stay here in the garage. That sorted and done, I drove over to my apartment. It wasn't far, about twenty minutes. Once there, I grabbed a few things. I got out my suit case and packed my razor, some under clothes, and the second most important reason for my trip here, my laptop computer. With it, I could continue to earn a living from anywhere. Going into my tiny closet, I picked up a couple pairs of shoes to take along, and an old wooden box from the shelf. In the shoebox sized container were disks of digital images of our life together. Beginning with our first pictures from elementary school and continuing until just before we divorced. These images were very important, but they weren't as important as one other thing in the box. The most important reason I was here this morning was in a small velvet box nestled in amongst the disks. Our wedding rings. When we split up, Sam had taken off her rings, handed them to me and simply said 'It's over'. Most ex's would have had the rings at a hock shop within hours of the divorce. For some odd reason, I'd kept them. I couldn't tell you why. It wasn't like I didn't need the money sometimes, but I just kept them. You just can't imagine how happy I was that I did.

I felt wonderful. Actually, I felt better than wonderful; Sam and I were together again. I went back to my truck and started back 'home'. This felt good, going to my real home. The apartment just never really cut it. When I was with Karen, in her place, all I could think of was going camping, alone. What a piece of work that woman is.

I passed by the local strip mall and noticed the supermarket was open. Perfect! I pulled in to the nearly deserted lot and parked. Inside the store was nearly as deserted as the parking lot. I picked up the standard staples, milk, eggs, bread, tater tots. Then I went by the meat section and picked up some packs of bacon and packaged ham for sandwiches. Now a quick trip by the coffee aisle, then to frozen for some juice. Then I saw it. Brazen in the frozen foods section, Packages of 'Bacon of the World'. There were only three, so I got them all. I checked out, loaded the pick up and went home.

It was just seven; Sam and Suzi were still sleeping. I didn't want to start cooking yet, but I did want some coffee. I ground the beans and made a pot while doing some stray dishes left from yesterday. The dishes being done, I poured myself a cup of coffee. Next, I took out my laptop and set up on the kitchen table. I would just do a bit of work here in the kitchen while waiting for everyone to wake up. Perfect! Once up and running, the laptop couldn't find the wireless signal. That's odd… There is, or maybe were, all the internet, telephone and cable connections going into my old office in the room above the garage. Guess I had better go and check. Access to that room was either through the garage or laundry room. It had been a summer room when the house was designed over eighty years ago. All screens and windows, perfect for my office. I'm not really sure if anything was still up there though. Into the laundry and up the narrow stairs, the door is locked. That's not unusual, but what is different is the hook beside the door is empty. No key hanging there. That's odd… but I do remember I have my old emergency keys I kept stashed in the basement.

It had looked like no one had been into the basement since I left, when I went to find the candles on Christmas Eve. Maybe the keys were still there. Back downstairs, through the garage and down into the basement. There are the keys, just where I left them before I moved out. This time I checked around down there, since the lights were working now. I really don't think anyone has been in here since I left, odd that. At least the stuff I left here might still be here.

Back up stairs, and unlock the door to my old office. Wow, it looks like I still work here. Heck, it's cleaner than when I worked here. Everything of mine is still in place, desks, files, computers, everything. Even the nic nacs and pictures and momentous are all dusted and exactly as I left them. Like a time vault. I see the problem right away. The UPS is dead. Taking the uninterruptible power supply out of the power circuit and cycling all the routers and computers back on will cure everything. I do just that.

Going back downstairs, I grab my coffee and laptop and return to the office. I'm still amazed by the condition of the room. I began looking at all the old photographs, letting memory lane play out in my head. That's nice… I turn when I hear a noise behind me, it's Sam. She looks embarrassed, I think she's gorgeous in the morning, and tell her so.

"Gorgeous? Are you nuts Freddie? I'm in an old brown robe and fuzzy slippers with massive bed hair."

No reply is necessary from me. I put down my coffee and took her in my arms for a wonderful kiss and hug. It's so good to be back.

"You know Freddie; you weren't supposed to find this." She said.

I didn't understand, "Find this, my old office? Why not Sam?"

"I don't know" she said "I missed you, and kept this room just like you left it. When things were bad, and with Tony, that was all the time, I could come up here and… I don't know." She sounded embarrassed still.

"Samantha, I missed you allot. I thought about you all the time." I said staring into her eyes.

"C'mon, coffee is ready, and I have a surprise for you for breakfast." I said taking her hand and leading her back down the stairs.

* * *

**It's a proven fact that leaving reviews will help you fit into that slinky little dress that's two sizes to small.**

** We all know how good that looks on you!**

**Really!**

**Try it!**


	8. Chapter 8

…the forest for the trees…

Chapter 8

At the bottom of the stairs she stopped me. She pushed me up against the wall and just stared at me for a few seconds. I stared back, it was a moment I guess. One of those you'll remember forever. She gave me a quick peck of a kiss, with a hug, and said she needed coffee. I pulled out a chair at the table and motioned for her to have a seat.

That morning I had washed her favorite cup. Heh, a favorite coffee cup, only Sam… It was a very thick, commercial grade coffee cup. It had to be from the forties or fifties. Slightly off white, nearly beige. This cup had been used in some restaurant or café. Maybe one of those old fashioned all night diners. We had been doing a bunch of yard sales while we were still in High School. I found the cup on a table with a bunch of junk. I had made a joke about all the exercise you would get using this cup due to its weight. Sam had looked at it, then picked it up, and said. "That's my cup".

I looked around and found the woman hosting the sale.

"How much?" I asked holding up the cup while walking toward her.

"Fifty cents." She replied.

"Twenty five?" I responded.

"Sure" she smiled "A quarter is fine" she said.

I paid her and gave the cup to Sam. She had smiled from ear to ear. It's not everyday you can buy happiness for pocket change.

The trick to Sam's coffee is to make it the same color as the cup, with two sugars. I poured the coffee, and using one and a half spoons of the powdered Coffee Cream you mix until the color matches. Then you add the sugar and stir again. That's how you do it. That's how you make Sam's coffee. I sat the cup in front of her, and there was that smile. The same smile I saw the day I bought the cup for her.

"You know" Sam said "You're the only person that understands the cup."

That made me smile. It was nearly eight, Suzi was still sleeping. We decided that we could hold off on breakfast until she got up. I sliced an apple and Sam and I shared that with our coffee. We sat and chatted for nearly two hours. We caught up on each other mostly. She didn't know that I no longer kept an office outside of home. I didn't know she had been promoted twice. She was now the Associate Dean of Special Collections at the University of Washington Library.

"So you don't keep an office any longer? You don't need to leave the house?" Sam asked.

"Not very often, sometimes I have a meeting or, like this fall, a series of them, but that's not often at all. I was thinking we could stop the day care for Suzi. I'll be here, I can watch her." I said.

"What's left in your apartment?" Sam asked.

"Not much, some computer stuff, summer clothes, my bed, Suzi's stuff, another TV, not this big though… You know, stuff."

"Let's go finish it. Let's get the rest of your stuff over here today." She said.

"Are you in a hurry Mrs. Benson?" I smiled.

"What if I am, Mr. Benson?" She replied.

I cracked some eggs into a bowl and whisked them to a near froth. Next I got out the 'Bacon of the World'. Sam hadn't noticed it yet, but that wouldn't last much longer. She saw the odd package, her curiosity was peaked; she got up from the table and came over to the counter. I heard her breath hitch; she put her hand on my shoulder and looked around me.

"It's an omen." She said.

"What? An omen? It's bacon." I said.

"Oh no Freddie, this is an omen. A very special omen."

"OK Babe, it's an omen. We just have to remember that this omen comes from Snellings Supermarket over by my apartment. We can stop in there and pick up an omen or two anytime we're in the area." I said.

"Did you get more than one?" She asked.

"Yeah, they had three, I bought them all. The other two are in the freezer."

"See Freddie, the power of three. It was meant to be. See, that rhymes. We were meant to be. Past, present and future… The three's."

"Sam, I think you've been reading a few too many new age mysticism books."

"No Freddie, this is ancient baconism. It's the real deal," she started to chuckle "porkmanian baconism. It was a rather obscure ancient religion of unknown origin. The doctrine was built around the number three and based on the writings of The Three."

"The Three?" I asked.

"Uh huh, The Three Little Pigs." She had buried her face in my sweater and began laughing. Ok, she had me. I thought she had begun to flip out there for a moment. She was having a good laugh. Then Suzi came down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she began to laugh as well. It was contagious, we were all laughing then. I picked Suzi up and danced with her for a bit, Then Sam joined in. After a little while, Suzi reached for her mom. Sam took her up in her arms and continued dancing with her, while humming some tune. I leaned up against the kitchen counter, watching my daughter and her mother dance and sway. How could I have ever let this get away, I must've been insane. Then Sam caught me staring, her eyes held mine. She continued humming the tune, and swaying in time, but her eyes never left mine. A lot of information passed between us then. More than we could ever have said. More than words could ever say.

Sam danced over to me and kissed me, while still holding Suzi. Suzi put her arms around our necks and got in on the kissing as well. We were all giggling like fools.

"Alright ladies, please have a seat. Breakfast will be served shortly" I said.

I poured Suzi a half cup of apple juice and diluted it with some water. Then I made Sam another cup of coffee. Next I put the eggs in a frying pan, then some bacon in another pan. Finally I started some toast. I sliced up another apple and pealed an orange and divided it among the plates. By then the eggs were done. I covered them, buttered the toast, mopped the excess oil and grease off the bacon and served breakfast.

"Suzi" Sam asked "Wouldn't it be nice if daddy lived here again?"

Suzi, being her mother's daughter, was too busy munching bacon to answer, but she did nod her head.

"Ok then, it's decided." Sam said. "Freddie, hand me your phone."

After passing it to her, she started scrolling through the stored numbers. Soon, she pressed the dial button and waited for an answer…

…"Hi, no it's Sam… Well yes, it's good to talk to you too… He's right here, but… Yeah, here at our old house, and… Yes, yes we are… I know… Me too, thanks... I was wondering if you could watch Suzi for a while today… You are… mmhmm… Oh yes, she would love that… She'd be in heaven… You're sure you don't mind… About an hour and a half, ok… Perfect, did you want to talk…? Sure, he'll be here… Thanks again, bye."

"That was your mom" Sam said handing me back the phone "She's taking Suzi up to your Aunt and Uncle's farm for the day, and keeping her tonight. We can finish this move and get settled."

"Yeah, I could tell it was my mom, she never lets anyone finish a sentence."

"OK kiddo, daddy is our new kitchen monkey. Let's get you bathed and packed while the monkey cleans up." Sam said while picking up Suzi and heading upstairs.

"Eeeek eeeek!" I said like a good monkey.

* * *

**Don't forget to read my other story; Three's a Crowd**

_**Reviews are good**_

_**Reviews are fine**_

_**You should review**_

_**About twenty three times**_

_**If you review**_

_**It would be so sweet**_

_**I'll bake you some bread**_

_**Made with honey and wheat**_

_**Press the button!**_


	9. Chapter 9

"_OK kiddo, daddy is our new kitchen monkey. Let's get you bathed and packed while the monkey cleans up." Sam said while picking up Suzi and heading upstairs._

"_Eeeek eeeek!" I said like a good monkey._

* * *

…the forest for the trees…

Chapter 9

I finished the dishes and went upstairs to help Sam. Suzi was old enough to nearly dress herself, but not quite yet. I finished getting her ready while Sam got her packed for the trip to my Uncle's farm and overnight stay at my mom's.

I could imagine my mother going totally over the top with this. She hadn't seen Suzi in a couple months. I don't think she has seen Sam in a couple years. I wasn't sure if mom had asked if we were together again, if she had, and Sam confirmed it, this would be an insane visit from mom.

"Sam, does mom know about us?" I asked.

"Yep, that was the first thing she asked hun… I'm pretty sure she was doing cartwheels after I confirmed it… Look, I know the way your head works. You're worried about telling people were together again. You're worried that it's too soon to do that. You are wrong. This is so right, and you know it. I know it because it feels right. This is how we were meant to be, with each other. Don't forget, I'm the more pessimistic of the two of us, and I know it's going to work. So do you, so you might as well admit it. Besides, if this doesn't work I'll be a widow. And you know I've never looked my best in black."

During this little speech, she had backed me up against the wall outside Suzi's room. She looked pretty serious, but there was the hint of that smirk curling along the corner of her mouth. Kissing Sam was probably the third most fun thing for me. I kissed her. Since doing things with Sam constitute the first seven or eight of Freddie's fun things to do list, I was happy.

"OK, I'm convinced." I said "I know you're right. This is going to work."

I kissed Sam again, and held her, sweet.

"I've just got time to shower before your mom gets here." Sam Said.

I took Suzi and her luggage downstairs. We watched cartoons until mom pulled into the driveway.

I really don't think I have ever seen mom move quite that fast. She was out her car and at the front door of the house before I could blink. I opened the door and let her in. Suzi ran to her and hugged her legs. Mom picked her up and looked questioning at me.

"So, you're…" Mom said.

"Yep, were back together." I said.

"Well, it's about time!" Mom said.

Before I could respond to that, Sam came downstairs in a robe with damp hair. Mom and Sam smiled at each other. Their relationship had at times been a bit rocky in the past. At the moment, they were hugging each other like they meant it. That was nice. After about twenty minutes of instructions and small talk, mom left with Suzi.

Sam had a funny grin plastered on her. Not a smirk, but a grin. It was aimed at me. She came up to me, grabbed my shirt collar and gave me one helluva kiss. Wow! When we came up for air, she looked me in the eye, and said "I want you, now."

With those four words, we began a late morning and afternoon that I won't ever forget. At a little after five, I woke up. Sam was still sleeping pretty hard. She had been fairly 'active' so I didn't expect her to wake up for a while. I was slightly hungry, so I threw on some sweats and went down to the kitchen. I made myself some peanut butter on crackers with a glass of milk. Soon, Sam would be starving. That would wake her if nothing else did. I called our old favorite restaurants to see if any were open yet after the storm. Our first favorite Chinese and second favorite Italian places were open. I thought about ordering take out, but thought Sam might want to go out, so I decided to wait. I flipped on the TV and half dozed and half watched an old black and white movie.

Around six thirty-ish Sam stumbled down the stairs. She plopped down next to me on the couch and gave me a very sloppy wet kiss. She watched the movie for a moment before I asked if she was hungry. "Starved" she said. It was then that I noticed that the robe she was wearing wasn't doing a great job of keeping things covered.

"Sam, do you remember, a few years ago when we bought this couch. You made a comment about it at the time. Do you remember what you said?"

Sam laughed "Of course I remember that" she said "I said this couch looked like it was built for the purpose of having incredible sex on it."

So, we tested that theory again, and she was right.

We had decided to go out to dinner. We had also decided to shower, both of us wondering out loud if we would ever make it out of the house if we got into the shower together. Sam's work cured that. They called with some questions that she needed to handle, so I got showered while she was on the phone. After finishing with her work, she stepped into the shower and I continued to get dressed. Just as she was getting out of the shower, I heard the doorbell ring. I was ready to go, so I gave Sam a kiss and went to answer the door.

It was dark; I flipped on the porch lights before I opened the front door. The fellow was squinting just a bit at the instant glare of the lights. Nice looking guy, about my age.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

He looked pretty surprised "Um, does Sam Benson live here?" He asked.

"Why yes, yes she does." I said "can I tell her who's calling, and the reason?" I asked.

"Sure," the fellow replied "my name is Guy. I'm here to pick her up for our date."

* * *

_**Please don't forget to check out my other wondrously fantastic story:**_

_**Three's A Crowd**_

**_If you like a story, you should always check out the authors favorites..._**

**_That's where the VERY BEST stuff hides!_**

* * *

**So there is Chapter nine**

**And if you think it's fine**

**Press the button below the lines**

**For a review un or signed!**


	10. Chapter 10

_It was dark; I flipped on the porch lights before I opened the front door. The fellow was squinting just a bit at the instant glare of the lights. Nice looking guy, about my age._

"_Can I help you?" I asked._

_He looked pretty surprised "Um, does Sam Benson live here?" He asked._

"_Why yes, yes she does." I said "can I tell her who's calling, and the reason?" I asked._

"_Sure," the fellow replied "my name is Guy. I'm here to pick her up for our date."_

* * *

…the forest for the trees…

Chapter 10

"Oh, sure… Of course you are. Please, come in."

I said while standing aside and gesturing for him to enter. I closed the door, and now pointing toward a chair;

"Have a seat. Sam's getting ready, I'll go get her." I continued.

'Guy' grinned, nodded, and sat in the indicated chair. I turned and climbed the stairs to the second floor.

Sam was still in the bathroom, putting the finishing touches on her hair when I walked in and stood directly behind her. She had pulled on a pair of Levi's, but was only wearing a towel around her shoulders, her bra and blouse lying on the counter. I put my arms around her waist and gently moved my hands up and cupped her breasts. Sam's breath hitched, she leaned back into me and sighed. I leaned slightly forward and whispered in her ear; "Your dates here."

Sam looked at me in the mirror "I can see that, and if my date doesn't stop playing with my boobs we're going to starve, since we'll never get out of the house."

The towel had fallen off of her left shoulder. I decided that a series of gentle kisses beginning at the shoulder, continuing up her neckline and stopping at her jaw line would be a good thing. While kissing, I was also gently kneading her breasts and watching her face in the mirror. She was beginning to make those little growly purring noises I liked so much. I whispered in her ear again; "Your date, he's here" and began a gentle nibble along her ear.

Sam's eyes were closed now, and she had begun moaning softly. She put her hands over mine as I continued to caress her breasts "Oh I can tell… I'm not even hungry now… Let's get out of this cramped bathroom, Freddie." She said softly.

"Well baby, you probably should get out of the bathroom since Guy, your date, is waiting for you in the front room downstairs." The entire time I was speaking I had watched Sam's face in the mirror. First her right eye popped open, then the left. About that time the growly moans stopped and her mouth was, um, open… wide open. She grabbed my hands and moved them to my side while turning around to face me.

"Oh! Gods Freddie! I forgot all about him. I'm so sorry, are you mad?"

About then was when I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started to chuckle, then laugh. I was trying to be quiet so Guy wouldn't hear me downstairs. I wasn't sure if I had pulled that off very well. Then Sam started to chuckle and giggle. I gave Sam a kiss and a hug. The only thing more fun than hugging a half naked Sam, is a nude Sam.

"Oh Sam, of course I'm not mad. It's not like we planned this. Besides, this just reminds me I have a lunch date Wednesday I need to cancel." I said kissing her again.

"Look, finish getting ready, I'll go down and keep him company until you come down. OK?" I asked.

Sam nodded and gave me another kiss. I went back down to the front room. Guy was looking at a magazine from the coffee table.

"Sam will just be a moment, would you like something to drink?" I asked.

"No, thanks… Ah… do you live here with Sam?" Guy asked.

I hadn't planned on saying anything to him. I was going to let Sam tell him what was going on, but I could see as soon as I answered his question, that would be impossible.

"Yeah, I do live here. My name is Fred, Fred Benson." I said holding out my hand. He got up and shook hands but had an odd, relieved look on his face.

"Oh, your Sam's ex husband, aren't you?" Guy said.

"Yes, I'm Sam's ex."

"But you live here with Sam?"

"Yes, he does." Sam said coming down the stairs. "I'm very sorry to have forgotten about our date, Guy, but Fred and I have gotten together again. I should have called you. I apologize."

"Oh, well, it's really ok. I'm glad you two have, you know… um…" Guy said.

"Tell you what, Guy, your doing great. This has to be awkward as hell." I said.

Guy looked at me and grinned. "You know, this really sucks. Yeah, awkward is an understatement. I mean, I don't mind that you guys got back together. I really think that's great. It's especially good for your kid. It's just really strange coming here saying Oh hi; I'm here to take out your wife."

I chuckled. "Um… yeah, that's got to be weird."

"Well, I think I'll just take off then" Guy said.

"Sure, ah… Come by anytime" I said.

"Uh, yeah… Not!" Guy said and started to laugh. By this time I couldn't hold it in and laughed myself. With that Guy walked to the door, turned and waved at Sam and I, smiled and left.

"What the hell was that? Why were you two laughing?" Sam asked.

I shrugged my shoulders; Sam looked at me and shook her head.

"Men are so weird" She said.

"Well, still want this man to take you out to diner? Or am I just too weird to go out with."

"You're not getting out of this that easy. Besides, weird men go well with lasagna." She grinned.

"Oh, we've decided on Italian then?" I asked.

Sam smiled.

The rest of the evening was kind of a blur. We ate Italian, and wandered around down town briefly. The little deli that is attached to the restaurant wasn't re-opened yet. The waiter told us it should be open by Monday. We were in Sam's car. She was lamenting the fact that we had dressed up slightly, but still very casual, and taken her car instead of our truck.

"Okay," she said "we need to get back home, drop off my car, pick up our truck and change into some work clothes. We're going to clean out your apartment. That means no time for hanky panky mister!"

"Why is it your car and our truck, Sam? Don't I own anything? I seem to remember buying the car and the truck." I teased.

I was just ready to start the car for the drive home. She grabbed my chin, and turned my head to face her. In a very low, suggestive voice, she said;

"We're back, your all mine, as is everything you have. I'm all yours… Get it?"

I nodded and smiled, I got it, and wasn't about to let go, ever again.

"Good, now be a good boy, and get us home. We need to get changed and finish this moving stuff. Then we can get to work on some serious hanky panky."

That last little statement came complete with a sweet peck on the lips and a grope. I'm sure a grope by Sam would constitute consummation of marriage in well over thirty states.

We needed to get this moving stuff over with, fast!

* * *

_**Please don't forget to check out my other wondrously fantastic story:**_

_**Three's A Crowd**_

* * *

**There was this gal named Molly**

**She was so nice, by golly**

**If you gave her the nod**

**She'd review your job**

**And it was always quite jolly!**


	11. Chapter 11

"_Good, now be a good boy, and get us home. We need to get changed and finish this moving stuff. Then we can get to work on some serious hanky panky." _

_That last little statement came complete with a sweet peck on the lips and a grope. I'm sure a grope by Sam would constitute consummation of marriage in well over thirty states._

_We needed to get this moving stuff over with, fast!_

* * *

…the forest for the trees…

Chapter 11

We made it. We changed clothes and vehicles and made it over to my apartment without either of us initiating any hanky panky. Well, sort of anyway. When she was changing she decided to strip everything off, walk up to me, grab me by the shoulders and kiss me. Hard, for quite a while. Then stand back and remind me the faster we get this done, the faster we get back here, like this. Okay…

While driving into the apartment complex, I noticed that there was someone actually in the Managers Office. We stopped and I gave my notice. Sam had been in a nice mood to begin with. Now she was nearly ecstatic. When we got into my apartment, I couldn't help ask why she was so, up. She just gave me a quick peck on the lips and ruffled my hair while continuing to do the Cheshire cat grin thing. She didn't say a word… So we packed and loaded Suzi's room, and vacuumed. Next was the kitchen, not much left there. The front room consisted of two pillows and a folding chair. Finally, my bedroom, the only things in there was a futon that I had already disassembled, and an ancient three drawer chest. I took the drawers out, and carried the chest frame down to the truck. When I got back, Sam had moved the three drawers to the counter separating the kitchen and the front room. She had consolidated the top two drawers into one. I grabbed the futon parts to take out to the truck. She was still sorting stuff from the drawers when I returned. This was it. These three lone drawers were all that remained in the apartment. I walked up behind her and put my arms around her. Then I began kissing her neck;

"Ready for a little hanky panky there, princes?" I asked.

"No, not here… What's this?" Sam said pointing to the inside of one of the drawers.

I continued to kiss the back of her neck and asked "Why not here?"

"Weren't you with Karen here?" Sam Asked.

"Well, yes… we spent most of the time at her house, but she was here sometimes. So?"

"So, what's this?" She said holding up some letters she had taken out of a drawer.

"Oh, those are some letters that Karen wrote to me just after we got together. She was traveling for work, so she wrote me. Just throw 'em in the garbage." I said.

"And you saved them?" Sam asked.

"Well, yeah… I mean they are in front of you Sam. So guess I saved them. Let's take 'em back to the house so we can shred 'em. I don't remember what she wrote but I think maybe shredding them would be best." I said while wrapping a rubber band around the dozen or so letters and tossing them back into a drawer.

Sam turned around and grabbed my shirt collar, and pushed me into the opposite wall. Now, if I would have been thinking, I wouldn't have misread what was going on. The last time she had pushed me into a wall had been a couple days ago. That time she asked if I would like to try putting our marriage back together. I don't know why, but I thought we were still in that mode. Nope, I was wrong… I kissed her. She pushed me up against the wall, and before she could say whatever it was she wanted to say to me, I kissed her. She kneed me in the groin. Well, that got my attention. Although she had my attention, I bent over double and fell to the floor in pain.

"Just what kind of crap do you think you can pull here Benson? You are not going to bring those disgusting letters into my house. Got it? They are not coming in my house." She said.

Alright then, I've really kind of been waiting for this to happen. I've been waiting for the explosion. I was wondering just what was going to set it off, now it was here. I was still down on the floor, looking up at Sam. She had the classic 'pissed off Sam' look. Hands on hips, right foot slightly ahead of the left. This is one of the major reasons I left the first time, and here we go again.

The reason I left is we stopped having these little disagreements. I stood up and kind of did a war whoop! "YEAH" I said and pumped my arm up and down!

"YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME YOU CRAZY DEMON! HOW THE HELL DID YOU EXPECT ME TO HAVE THOSE OUT OF THE HOUSE? I'VE BEEN AT OUR AND THAT'S O. U. R. HOUSE FOR THE LAST FEW DAYS! I'M SORRY KAREN MEANS SO LITTLE TO ME THAT I FORGOT TO THROW THEM OUT! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO THROW OUT ALL THE CRAP TONY LEFT AT OUR, THAT'S O. U. R. HOUSE?" I yelled.

All the while I was yelling, Sam's expression changed from surprise to wonder to total understanding, along with that little trademark smirk. Our yelling back and forth at each other continued for about ten or so minutes. All during this time neither one of us said anything that we would regret or that made a difference. Then, suddenly Sam attacked me, knocked me to the floor and fell on top of me. After a few moments of rolling around on the tiny kitchen floor, I got her lips off mine long enough to suggest we move this into the living room where there was carpet.

Hanky Panky reigned…

Afterwards, we dressed and straightened our clothes. All the while grinning like a couple idiots. I picked up the drawers and held out the evil letters…

"Well, just toss these here in the garbage bin?" I asked.

"No Freddie, we better take those home so we can shred them, don't you think?" Sam replied.

I simply nodded my head and followed Sam out of my old apartment, for the last time.

On the way back to our house, I noticed Snellings Supermarket was still open. We stopped and checked for more packs of 'Bacon of the World'. There were two more packs in the freezer at home, but we were here, so we might as well get some more if they have restocked since this morning. Wonder of wonders… Four more packs were there. We bought all four.

Once home, we unpacked the truck, shredded the letters and then had a small snack of toast and jelly. We were lounging on the couch, in our pj's and robes. I think both of us were too tired for any more hanky panky tonight. We were just sitting there, holding hands and eating our toast, drinking hot tea and trying to follow whatever it was that we were watching on the television.

"Nice little altercation tonight babe." Sam said while giving my hand a squeeze.

"Thanks" I replied "it felt good to be, ah… you know, back."

Sam looked at me and smiled. She picked up my hand and laced her fingers with mine while scooting up next to me. Then she leaned against me and put her head on my shoulder and sighed. Without looking at me, she asked;

"What'cha thnkin' Benson?"

"I'm thinking that we must look really domestic at the moment, and how much I like it. Also, I'm thinking how glad I am that you asked me to try again. I'm not sure I would have, even though I really wanted too. I'm thinking of how much I love you, and love being with you. I'm thinking how I really never want this moment to end, but I know it will. And that it's really okay because I'll have a lifetime of these moments with you. I'm thinking how much I'm going to enjoy raising our daughter with you. I'm thinking that I'll never get back all the looks and kisses and hugs and fights and making up that I missed over the last three years. That's what I'm thinking, what are you thinking, Sam?"

"I'm thinking I should have written down your little speech of yours! I could have sold it to some romance magazine and made some money!" She said.

I thought for a moment, and then said. "I'm thinking that this may be way too early to do this, but, I'm going to do it anyway. Hand me that box there on the end table…"

Sam leaned over and picked up the box, then handed it to me.

"So, you really want to do this again, huh…" I said while opening the box and removing our old wedding rings. Her eyes popped wide open and she sat up straight.

"Fredward, you saved them! How did you ever…" she said while taking and putting on her set.

"I'm not sure why I saved them, but I'm sure glad I did. So, you really want to do this again?" I asked.

"Yeah, I really do." She said and gave me a kiss.

"Okay! Great! Thanks! Now, give the rings back and we'll make the arrangements…" I said.

"Give the rings back, are you nuts?"

"Sam, we need them for the ceremony…"

"What ceremony? Freddie, if you think I'm going to go through all that hoopla again, you are nuts!"

"Sam…"

"Forget it Fred, we are going to just go down to the County Clerks office and be done with it. These rings need to be cleaned…"

"Sam, look…"

"Look nothin' Benson; the rings are dirty and tarnished. They need cleaning".

"Sam, that's not what I meant…"

"Well, there is no way I'm going to go through a big wedding again. I did that once and that is enough for anyone. You included!"

"SAM!"

"FREDDIE!"

"SAM! I DON'T WANT…"

"JUST FORGET IT FREDORK! I JUST TOLD YOU HOW IT WAS GOING TO BE!"

"SAMANTHA! CAN YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR…"

Then she attacked me. I would have sworn we were both too tired for, well that… but we weren't.

We did get married again a few weeks later. We did NOT 'just go to City Hall'. We had a proper minister marry us in the back yard of the house. The wedding was very casual. Sam didn't wear shorts, and her jeans were just a tiny bit faded. Mine weren't, but my tie ended up in the garbage disposal just before the ceremony… We don't need to go into that. We didn't have any guests, just Carly and Victor who both stood as witnesses. Of course Suzi was there. I told her she was the Flower Girl. Suzi told me that she wasn't. She told me her mother had told her she could be the Bacon Girl, and produced a small piece of bacon she had been gnawing on to prove it.

Yep, Sam and I are back together and I've never been happier. Can't you tell?

* * *

_Okay!_

_Well! It's over baby!_

_Thanks to BaalRules for showing me the error in my ways of not fluffing this story out like your old favorite pillow…_

_And for all you folks that have left those wonderful reviews! Thanks so mucho!_

_They make the pig dance!_

_OINK!_

* * *

**Please don't forget to check out my other wondrously fantastic story:**

**Three's A Crowd**

**Playing on a computer near you…**

* * *

_**There once was a fellow named Stitch**_

_**The girl that he loved was a (female dog)**_

_**She would say funny stuff**_

_**Then leave in a huff**_

_**Because her reviews**_

_**Were so kitch!**_

* * *

**Please! Please!**

**Don't be tempted by those female dogs…**

**Leave a review!**

**Do it!**

**Do it for the children…**


End file.
